


asleep but still awake

by acetheticallyy (jacquesdernier)



Series: loose change [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquesdernier/pseuds/acetheticallyy
Summary: "You're scaring me to death here, buddy. I need you to wake up."





	asleep but still awake

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill from tumblr way back in 2016 for the prompt "things you said when you thought I was asleep"
> 
> I originally didn't cross-post this here bc I thought it was too small but I have recently decided that short fics are the actual backbone of ao3 so here I am
> 
> the title is just a fancy pants way to say that this is a "finn is in a coma" fic, which I know is so 2016, but that is when I wrote it

Finn wasn't exactly awake but he wasn't exactly asleep, either. He was in this weird, in-between place, where he was simultaneously dancing on clouds and sleeping on a bed of nails. And so while he couldn't necessarily see what was going on around him or react to what was going on around him, he _could_ hear it.

"You're scaring me to death here, buddy. I need you to wake up."

Poe says that a lot while Finn is out. At least three times a day, not that he's counting (except for the fact that he is, because there isn't much else to do when you're not-awake-but-not-asleep-either). Finn can't see his face when he says this, but he can hear the break in Poe's voice on the word "buddy," and he can feel his own heart break a moment later.

Finn fills the image in his mind, imagines that Poe's eyebrows knit together and create little wrinkles between his eyes. It looks wrong; it's not a picture he likes. Poe is supposed to be loud and cocky and full of laughter. Finn didn't know him but for a few minutes, but he knows that this is who Poe is, really. He shouldn't be sad. He should  _never_ be sad, especially not if it was Finn that was making him feel that way.

"I love you, pal. Please come back."

Poe says this a lot while Finn is out, too. Once every night before he leaves the infirmary, not that Finn notices (except for the fact that he does, because no one has ever said that to him before and it makes his breath involuntarily catch in his throat). Finn can still not see what Poe looks like when he says this, but he can feel the calloused fingers that trail over his cheekbones afterwards and he thinks that probably the look on Poe's face is as gentle as his touch.

Finn has a much better time picturing these moments. In these moments, Finn can picture Poe as soft and muted, as someone with a small smile tugging at their lips, no matter how bittersweet. He thinks that probably he should come back, and soon, because he really would like to see Poe's face for himself. Just to see if he got the expressions right.


End file.
